In prior art, an “annular working light attached with a magnifier” disclosed by the patent application of TW Pat NO. 82218183 is related to an annular working light attached with a magnifier, which is characterized in that an illumination device attached with a separable magnifier includes an annular light housing and two semi-circular clips. One of the semi-circular clips is combined with the magnifier in integrative shaping. The hollow of the annular light housing is used to accommodate the magnifier. According to the location of the annular light housing clamped by the two semi-circular clips, the magnifier can be fixed to the center of the annular light housing, or to the inclined higher position or lower position etc. Or, the magnifier can be dismantled of for operating individually. However, when this annular working light attached with the magnifier is dismantled of, the fixed elements have to be taken apart so as to have the magnifier separated. Besides, the power of this lighting equipment is supplied through wires, so that such equipment is not portable and convenient. The fluorescent tube is very electricity-consuming. Therefore, the equipment is not convenient and economic enough to fulfill most application.
In view of the said defects, the inventors think it's necessary and urgent to be improved, so they consider the ideas to improve their invention, and they always adhere to the concepts of excellent design to improve the existing defects with extensive design and exploration, and many times of correction. Finally, this present invention of the desk lamp with a separable magnifier appears. This design is full of practicability.